Love's disappearence
by Takeru
Summary: Kari has three time T.K but she promise that she will never leave him.


  
Disclaimer: Don't own digimon so all lawyers go away!  
  
  
  
  
"Hello?" Kari asked as she picked up the phone "Eh........." Takeru mumbled, "Yes? T.K?" Kari said as she giggled "You said we were going that date again cause Davis tried to throw a cake and a egg at me but instead it hit you and you said I can choose whenever on are date. Well, how about today?" Takeru said in a sweating voice "I am so sorry T.K but I got something to do so maybe next time we can go on a date. Ok?" Kari said as frowned "Oh.... Ok Kari. Bye." Takeru said "Bai-bai!" Kari said as she giggled, "This is horrible it took me a month to have that courage to ask Kari! Aghhhh!" Takeru said "Oh well I will just go to the bar to grab a drink or so." Takeru sighed  
  
Sora's bar  
  
"Kari! Why are you with Davis! Isn't that suppose to be T.K!" Sora whisper in her lowest voice "What? I like Davis big deal! Sorry I have been tricking T.K the whole time." Kari said as she shugged. At the door of Sora's bar Takeru walks in "Too bad Kari couldn't come-." Takeru as he look at Sora's direction to see Kari holding hand with Davis then she kiss him on the cheek. "No." Takeru whispered as he started to walk up to Kari "Kari quickly leave you are in trouble now leave." Sora hissed "What? T.C here? Or will you bust me?" Kari asked as Davis smiled at Kari and not noticing the angry Takeru that was walking toward them. "No, leave quickly!" Sora hissed at them "I asked are you going to busted me?" Kari asked pretending to be serious "No need for Sora to bust you. You are already busted!" Takeru said as Kair turn her head to see Takeru behind her. Then he slapped her "What are you think you are doing playing around with me? Huh? I thought you said you love me? Yeah right!" Takeru said as he smiled at her then Kari raised her hand to hit back then Takeru grab her hand "I'm not blind I saw you kiss Davis. "I can't trust you cause you got busted Kari Kamiya!You are never going to see my face again." Takeru shouted at her as ran out the bar with tears falling from his face. "T.K! T.K please wait!" Kari shouted as she ran after him. "What! Kari Kamiya!" Takeru shouted as he turn around to look at Kari. Then Kari kissed him on the lips as Takeru pushed her back "I promise I will never love anyone else but you." Kari said with her eyes on the floor. "Why should I believe you! You got angry at me because of the girls that surrounded me each time I won't a basketball game! Kari Kamiya why?" Takeru shouted at her as Kari let out a few drop of tears then she turn to run away then Takeru grab her shoulder "I shouldn't have been such a jerk to you. You are still my girlfriend." Takeru said as he turn her around and slowly kissed her.  
  
Exactly 6minutes and 54 seconds later  
  
"Kari Davis left after you ran out the bar.Also I see you were crying you two love each other for real." Sora said looking at their hand as Kari blushed "I will bring her   
home." Takeru said as Sora smiled and said "Ok!" As they walked out the Sora's bar and got on into Takeru car. "Sorry about today." Kari said looking at the floor. "It ok!" Takeru sighed   
  
Ten minutes later  
  
"Kari I want to speak to you in your room." Tai said as he wave his hand good bye to Takeru as Takeru drove off. "Ok." Kari said as went to her room. When Tai got to Kari's room he ask her "Why?" Tai asked "What?" Kari asked "You dating Davis!" Tai hissed at her. "Sorry Tai but me and T.K are lovers to the end."Kari said as she smiled   
"I hope you are right." Tai said as he left Kari's room.  
  
The next day in the digital-world  
  
"So remember the first time you and I kiss for the first time." Takeru asked as they walk over the sea of darkness "Yeah!" Kari said eagerly to annoy Davis. Suddenly a thin black line of was about to hit Kari when out of the blue Takeru pushed Kari away "Kari be careful!" Takeru said as the light hit Takeru heart and he fell into the sea of darkness "T.K!!!!!!!!" Kari shouted as she was about to jump into the sea of darkness but Tai was faster and grab her before she fell. "Nande kuso!" Kari shouted at Tai "T.K couldn't have been saved." Tai said holding back a few tears then the crest that belong to the orignal digi-destined appeared on their wrist "Nande?" Tai said "Our crests!" Ken said then Kari started crying Ken looked at her and went and hugged her "I am sorry about T.K" Ken said "I will never leave him!" Kari said  
  
Ten years later   
  
"Ken you are back!" Kari shouted "Yeah!"Ken said nodding happily as he sat on the couch hugging Kari "Our wedding was beautful!" Kari said as she look at her crest it started to glow and outside her house a man stood out of the lake with something in his hand that was glowing too. "K..a..r..i!" The man said as he see Ken and screams "Then Kari look outside and see something "What is that?" Kari asked Ken as she looks at Ken "What?" Ken said as he look outside. "It nothing!" Kari said as she kissed Ken on the lips as she continue to sit on lap. Then she thought I did see something!  
  
End of chapter 1 ^_^ bai-bai!   
  



End file.
